Trench semiconductor devices such as Trench Field Effect Transistors (Trench FETs) or Trench Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors (Trench IGBTs) are included in a vast variety of products for semiconductor applications such as automotive, consumer, industrial, power management or motor control and drives. A key parameter of trench semiconductor devices is their reliability. It is desirable to improve the reliability of trench semiconductor devices and to provide a method for manufacturing such devices.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.